HRP Sanctuary
An HRP Sanctuary is an octagonally-shaped subterannean living facility, created by the Dynastes Corporation. It is run by a computer and operated by a Muthr unit, who creates a lab-born human being, to be raised in the Sanctuary. It was concieved by Cadmus Pryde of the Dynastes Corporation thousands of years prior to the Awakening, in an effort to repopulate the Earth with humans following Terra Terminal Hibernation. Layout All eight walls of the Sanctuary's hub display natural scenes. Behind these holographic projections are strong metal doors, which each lead into a seperate room. Hub: This room has eight walls, each with a door that leads to a respective room. It is located at the center of the Sanctuary. Room One: Control Room. This room features a holoputer, surveillance footage from each room, and the main exit stairs, which lead to the surface. Room Two: Holography Chamber. This is filled with holographic projectors that can realisticaly simulate any surface environment, used in training the Sanctuary's residents in survival skills in preparation for life on the surface. Room Three: '''Gymnasium. This room has exercise equipment, a jungle gym, and a wading pool for keeping the Sanctuary's resident in shape and to teach them skills such as swimming and climbing. '''Room Four: Greenhouse. This room has boxes in which fresh fruits and vegetables are grown. It also features watering cans, an irrigation system, and a carbon dioxide generator. Room Five: Bedroom. This is the room where the Sanctuary's resident sleeps. It has a bed, dresser, and other furniture, as well as a collection of holographic programs and a bathroom. Room Six: Kitchen. This room has a large stove, refrigerator, sink, booth, dishes, and cutlery. An exhaust vent over the stove can be unscrewed, revealing a ladder up the shaft, through which one can escape in an emergency. Room Seven: Supply Room. This room has countless shelves, storing food, lightbulbs, medicine, omnipods, toys, and many other items. Food items are designed to stay fresh for centuries, and a connecting hallway to sibling Sanctuaries is located in the rear. Room Eight: Generator Room. This room is a lab, and has a freezer which cryogenically stores embryos of Homo sapiens neo until the resident Muthr brings them to life in test tubes. Security Systems: In the event of a fire or attack on the Sanctuary, a keypad beside the kitchen door locks all of the Sanctuary's doors and begins a noisy diversion to confuse the intruder. Human Repopulation Project Sanctuaries are built in clusters of eight, with the first two digits of the Sanctuary number representing the cluster. For instance, Sanctuary 573 was in Settlement 57, Sanctuary 3. The nearest functioning cluster, however, was Settlement 51. "Sibling" sanctuaries are connected via a passage between supply rooms, so inhabitants can interact and live on the surface as a group. Each Sanctuary cluster may have four male and four females. However, in the event that a Sanctuary's built-in transmitter becomes unresponsive, or the facility becomes abandoned, the respective Sanctuary is sealed off from the group. Since Sanctuary 573 is the only functioning Sanctuary in its cluster, and Muthr is the 6th unit in the cluster, it is possible that she was transferred to a Sanctuary after her original Sanctuary failed. Gallery Hub-1.png Bedroom.png Control room.png Sanctuary ruins.png Sanctuary floorplan.png Screen Shot 2015-10-12 at 5.21.02 PM.png Category:Places Category:Technology Category:Orbona Category:Book 1